From enemies to lovers
by WindWriter17
Summary: Lily and James are having a secret affair, as they are thought to be enemies - but then Sirius discovers their secret.
1. Late Night Passion

Hey guys,  
Here's my second story. I am a big fan of James/Lily romances, so I thought I would make one up. Please Review! Be BRUTAL! Chapter two is on the way!  
  
"Lily," James whispered, nearly drowning in passion, "Sirius is going to come looking for me. We've been here too long."  
Lily broke away as well and took a deep breath, as if trying to breath in every scent of him. "You're right. I don't want to go, thought..." she slowly, hesitantly, started kissing him again. James felt his eyes closing, giving into lust again. He wrenched his eyes open and pushed her away gently. "We have to go – they're already suspicious. We're supposed to be enemies, remember?"  
Lily giggled softly. "Yeah, punk. But do we have to keep this a secret forever?"  
James smiled and replied equally as snotty, "As long as you've made good enmities with Sirius and Remus, yeah."  
Lily sighed and said, "Fine. Let's go."  
The two ran as quickly and silently as possible back towards Gryffindor tower. About halfway there, they rounded a corner and became face to face with Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat spy. Lily's heart almost stopped, but then remembered they were wearing the invisibility cloak. "Don't – make – a – sound," James said, almost silently. They stood statue still for what seemed like hours. Mrs. Norris glared at them suspiciously with her lamp-like eyes and finally padded away. Lily let a breath out and then they started jogging again.  
Five minutes later they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. "M- Mona Monkey," James panted, and the Fat Lady swung open with a confused look on her face. They ran in and dropped the invisibility cloak.  
Lily was looking at him. That look she got in her bright green eyes – he loved that look. She kissed him, slowly, softly, on the mouth, then ran up to the girls' dormitories without a word. James took a minute to linger in the pure feeling, then, he too grabbed the invisibility cloak and went up to his dormitories.  
  
As soon as he reached his dormitory, Sirius sat up in his bed and whispered, "Who is she?"  
James's mouth dropped open. "But – how – how do you always know???"  
Sirius snorted. "Please. The only times you're out in the corridors at one in the morning is when there's a girl, or you're having a duel with Snape. Considering Snape is in the hospital wing, I figured it out using process of elimination."  
James grinned and started pulling off his robes. "I'm not telling you who she is."  
Sirius rolled his eyes. "Do you want me to guess?"  
James raised an eyebrow and said mockingly, "Like you could."  
Sirius rolled his eyes. "It's Lily, isn't it. I knew it."  
James's mouth opened again, so wide he thought he was going to break it. "How the hell do you do that????"  
Sirius laughed and said, "Because Lily wears that exact shade of lipstick you seem to have smeared all over your face."  
James blushed and grabbed a towel and rubbed his face. The towel said, "Naughty boy – now how did you get lipstick all over your face, hm?"  
James made a face at it and threw it in a corner, then lay down on his bed. He couldn't help smiling. Sirius made a disgusted face, like he was ready to gag. Then he made an amused face and whispered, "James's getting' lucky," and then started laughing even harder when James threw a pillow at him. "Shut up, man. Have not."  
Sirius was still grinning. "Sure you didn't. Tell me in the morning. I'm making you."  
James was too tired to argue. "Fine," he said. "But I didn't!" 


	2. Nothing To Be Proud Of

Hey guys! Here's chapter two. I have to say this one is a bit more dramatic, especially at the end. I wasn't even expecting it! Please R&R! be BRUTAL!  
  
James awoke the next morning with a warm feeling in the pit of his  
stomach. For a moment he couldn't recall why, but then the night's  
memories came flooding back. He felt like he was going to smile for  
the rest of his life, and never stop. He pulled on his robes, grabbed  
his bag and went down into the common room.  
  
When he reached the common room, he saw that no one was there but Lily. Wondering why, he checked his watch and saw that it was only 7 o' clock. Earlier than most Gryffindors would be up. He walked silently over to the back of her chair, until he was right behind her. "Are you aware that you have the most beautiful eyes of anyone I've ever known?" he said with a small smile on his face. Without turning around, Lily replied easily, "Sweet, but it could be a little more original, James." Then she turned around and kissed him on the mouth, long and hard. Surprised that she had been waiting for him, he soon got over his shock and put his arms around her, carefully, slowly, running up and down her back, then, gently through her hair. He cupped her cheeks in his hands and slowed her down, letting the kiss keep lingering where it had been, burning her lips and cheeks. They were so caught up in each other that they didn't notice Sirius come down and walk right up to them. "Proof, James," said Sirius, loud and clear. "Get a room, lovebirds."  
  
Startled, James and Lily broke away and looked at him, surprised. "Where did you come from?" asked Lily, to change the subject, wiping the corners of her mouth.  
  
"Well," Sirius said, a pleased look on his face, "originally I came from my mother, the bitch. But I think I will stick to the story of being and orphan and raised by a female dragon."  
  
James's cheeks burned as he embarrassedly scratched the back of his head. "I...er...yeah..." he walked over and sat down in an armchair near the fire. Lily, being quite embarrassed also, said quickly, "I – er – I think I'm going to head down to breakfast now."  
  
Sirius grinned and said, "Yeah, you do that, Evans," and plopped down in the armchair beside James. As soon as Lily had run out of the common room, he said, "I knew it."  
  
James laughed and replied, "Lucky guess. I didn't think you would get up this early."  
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow and said, "I saw and empty bed and thought you were trying to escape my wrath. So I followed." Both sat there for a moment, James's thoughts on Lily, Sirius trying to figure out a tactful question. Finally, he said hesitantly, "So...how did this happen?"  
  
James looked at him, looked away and said sarcastically, "Why don't you guess, Mr. Genious."  
  
Sirius raised his eyebrows and said, "I didn't think you'd really want me to do that again. But, since you told me to – I will.  
  
"I think that you got jealous of what's–his–face – what was his name? Richard? Ricky? I don't remember. Anyway, when they broke up, I think you somehow used your little Potter magic and she fell in love with you. You've always fancied her, of course," he added, as if this was common knowledge.  
  
"I have NOT always fancied her," James said heatedly, but Sirius interrupted him and said, "Yes you have, James, don't lie. Anyway, I think that's how it happened."  
  
James blushed. That wasn't how it happened. His temper had been even worse. He had worked his "Potter magic" or whatever it was Sirius was referring to – even before Lily and Ralph had broken up. He wasn't proud of it – but Lily had cheated on Ralph with him. 


	3. Confessions in a Janitor's Closet

Hey guys!  
Okay, I know this chapter's a long one, but it's very imformative. Or informative? I'm never sure. Anyway, it's lots of fun and PLEASE R&R!!!!! As always, BE BRUTAL!  
Love y'all,  
Gwyn  
  
After James had finished, Sirius's mouth was nearly as wide as James' had been. "James," Sirius said slowly, "I know we've done some stuff...not so good...but...cheating on one of your best mates?"  
  
In second year, Ralph had been another of their posse. They soon stopped hanging out with him after he conspired with Slytherins – but he wouldn't think about that right now. James tried his best to put on a cool front, but failed spectacularly. "But – Sirius, come on. He screwed US over with Malfoy. Don't you think – maybe – he deserved it?"  
  
Sirius looked down at the carpet. "I'm – I – I dunno, James...it just doesn't feel right," he said, swallowing hard. "I guess. Yeah, whatever. I'm makin' too big of a deal out of this."  
  
Sirius shook himself and stood up, putting his icy, non-caring front on again, then said coolly, "We should be heading down to breakfast, yeah?"  
  
James nodded in agreement, still a bit overwhelmed, but followed Sirius out of the common room.  
  
As they sat in Divination later, it was the last ten minutes of class, and Sirius and James weren't paying attention. Sirius was pretending to be staring into the crystal ball, but really was fast asleep on the palm of his hand.  
  
James was busy staring at Lily, across the room, who was giggling with her friends. When she giggled, he eyes sparkled. She also tossed her head in a certain way that showed off her beautiful red shade of hair. Lily's shoulders tensed, as if she knew he was watching her. He turned his head, but feeling her gaze upon his head, turned back. She smiled at him, and blew him a very small kiss, almost unnoticeable. He smiled back and turned away again. He shoved Sirius to wake up. Sirius jerked awake and said aloud, "Not the hair!" Sirius realized he was awake, looked around and made a rather interesting face. James raised his eyebrows, decided he didn't want to know, and started packing up his bag for lunch. Sirius looked at James's still slightly lust-filled smile and grimaced. "Merlin," he said. "How – ah – ew – I shouldn't have asked."  
  
James grinned and, as the bell rang, hoisted his bag over one shoulder, and headed for the trapdoor and down the silver ladder to lunch.  
  
"Yo Potter!" Lily cam over to where James, Remus, Peter, and Sirius were sitting, eating lunch. She put on her best acting face – she loved to act – and said snottily, "I was watching your Quidditch match...you need to work on your dive – it wasn't quite...up to scratch." And with that she turned and walked away, tossing her hair. That would get rid of any doubts Remus and Peter were having about them being anything less than enemies.  
  
"Ouch...bitch," said Sirius, grimacing. Remus made a face as well, as they watched Lily's cold figure walk away. James fought not to smile. She was a wonderful actress...with an incredibly beautiful body...but never mind that.  
  
"C'mon guys, we should be going – Hogsmede today, yeah? I'm gonna have to meet someone in the pub alone, though, sorry – just a bit of unfinished business." James finished his sentence awkwardly, trying to conceal the fact that he was meeting Lily, but, how would they know that? Except probably Sirius.  
  
"Alright then – Peter, you and Remus go ahead. I need to ask James something. In private," he said meaningfully, and Remus got the hint and dragged Peter off towards the entrance hall. As soon as they were out of earshot, Sirius dragged James over to a broom closet and pulled him inside. He pulled a dusty string and a single, naked light bulb turned on to reveal a huge janitor's closet – complete with squishy armchairs, a fireplace, a whole kitchen set, and a mop and bucket.  
  
"Whoa...cool," said James, never having been in this particular janitor's closet before – the others were much smaller.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know, I found it when I was dating Joan. Anyway, we have to be quick. So – you promised. What is going on between you and Lily?"  
  
James sighed. He hadn't thought that he was going to have to spill all the details, but apparently that was what was expected from him. "Okay," he started, softly, but not quite a whisper. "It started in October.  
  
"She and I were stuck on waxing duty, a punishment from Filch, 'cause we were – er – dueling, in the Owlery, at midnight. I guess we both got tired of it and decided to take a break, but we both sat down by the wall – and, well we got into a conversation, and I admitted that I still fancied her a bit, and she admitted to liking me a bit as well. Well, er, then, she, er – started to, um, kiss me. And I can't say I stopped her, even though I knew that if Ralph ever found out he would kill me. I guess things went too far, but we finally came to our senses and stopped and vowed never to tell anyone this. Well, except I am right now because I am ASSUMING that no one else is here right now – I'm right, aren't I?"  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes and said in an impatient voice, "Yes, yes, no one else is overhearing this. Keep going."  
  
James took a deep breath and started up again. "Okay, well so, it never happened again while they were dating – oh OKAY I kissed her ONCE more at Hogsmede, so shoot me – but Lily confided that she felt immensely guilty, like she was leading Ralph on, that maybe she didn't like him anymore. So, soon after that she split with him, and we've been secretly dating almost ever since. Well, after Ralph screwed us over."  
  
Sirius sat in a stunned silence, but seemed to get over his shock pretty fast. "So – you did cheat with her. Wow, James, I didn't think you were THAT serious about her..."  
  
James looked at the ceiling thoughtfully and said even softer, "I think that she's the most beautiful person on the planet. I've never liked anyone so much. I think she might be the one."  
  
Sirius whistled softly, and they just sat in a stunned silence for a minute. Sirius soon shook himself out of his shock again, and said briskly, "We'd best be off for Hogsmede then, yeah? You're meeting Lily there, aren't you?"  
  
James grinned and replied, "Yeah, I am. Could you keep the guys busy for an hour or so?"  
  
Sirius looked disgusted but managed a civil tone. "Yeah, sure, but no more than an hour. They might think you've been killed by a mob or something, and then to soothe their frazzled nerves I'll have to reply, 'No no, James is just busy making out with Lily somewhere. Or screwing her, I don't really like to pry.'"  
  
James made a face and said sarcastically, "Ha ha, very funny Sirius. I'll be no more than an hour, chill."  
  
Sirius grinned and said, satisfied, "That's right. An hour. Now let's get going, Loverboy."  
  
James rolled his eyes and they both laughed as they exited the closet and ran for the line to depart for Hogsmede. 


	4. Christmas Plans

Okay guys...this on is INCREDIBLY short but I think its totally worth it because its one of those feel good chapters, so I will be doing chapter 5 VERY SOON! Please R&R!! as always, be BRUTAL!  
  
Lily and James were standing outside of the Shrieking Shack. As James stared at the old, rundown house, wondering when she was finally going to say something (or do something), he suddenly looked over at her and she had that look in her eyes again. Her green eyes were sparkling. Without a word, she leaned over and kissed him, for what seemed the most pleasurable eternity he had ever spent. Although the outside air was freezing, because it was nearly Christmas, James felt a warm sensation travel at the speed of light to every part of his body, leaving his fingers, toes, and the tip of his nose tingling. He finally gently pulled away and asked her something that had been bothering him for quite a while.  
  
"Lily," he said, rather nervous. "I want to ask you something – I don't know, maybe I'm moving too fast, but if it makes you uncomfortable, just tell me you aren't ready – I'm not sure if it's even the right time to be asking this..."  
  
Lily was trying extremely hard not to laugh at his discomfort. "When have I not told you that I was uncomfortable? Don't be so nervous. Just ask me."  
  
James took a deep breath and said slowly, "I wanted to know...if you didn't have plans with your family or anything...if you would like to spend Christmas at my house this year."  
  
Lily looked slightly taken aback, but then smiled. "That wasn't so hard, now was it? Yes, I'd love to, but I'm still not exactly best friends with your mates, so..."  
  
"We'd have to take the Knight Bus," James finished for her, grinning ear to ear.  
  
Lily smiled as well, and, apparently deciding that was enough talking for now, grabbed him and started kissing him again...he had never felt so good. 


End file.
